Fark-NPO War
The Fark-NPO War, a major front in TOP\IRON-NpO War, is an ongoing conflict between Farkistan and FAN against the New Pacific Order for the actions committed by the NPO in the past (specifically the Holy War of Farkistan and VietFAN). While there was some criticism of the action due to the apparent casus belli having already been used for the DH-NPO War, Farkistan made it clear in their DoW that in reality they were taking up NPO on Pacifica's Declaration of Support for IRON and TOP during the TOP\IRON-NpO War. The strategic goal of pre-emptively attacking NPO was drawing ressources away from those who would come to New Polar Order's direct defense. Development In the days following the outbreak of hostilities, declarations by the NPO side chained further and further, leading to the Order of the Paradox entering against Farkistan on 5 December following one of the longest chains in the history of Bob. TOP declared via an oA with Nordreich, who declared via an oA with Non Grata, who declared via an oA with the Last Remnants, who declared via an ODP with NPO. The next day, Sparta and Guru Order entered in Farkistan's defense, and the Mostly Harmless Alliance was dragged into the conflict on the evening of December 8, when GATO, ODN, TPE and Hooligans declared war on them, ostensibly in pre-emptive defense of the Last Remnants. On the 9th, as a form of retaliation, NPO declared war on Sparta in defense of their ally, Olympus and their mutual friends in BAPS. The front became further tangled when FOK, Apparatus, Pirates of the Parrot Order and Knights of Ni! joined in defense of MHA and GO, and Viridian Entente, NG, and TLR responded by declaring war on the Apparatus. Declarations of War For Fark/FAN *Dec 02 2011 - Fark and FAN declare war on NPO *Dec 06 2011 - Sparta declares war on BAPS and Olympus *Dec 06 2011 - Guru Order declares war on Olympus *Dec 10 2011 - KoN declares war on the TPE *Dec 11 2011 - The Apparatus declares war on GATO *Dec 12 2011 - FOK declares war on the Mongols *Dec 12 2011 - PPO declares war on the Hooligans For NPO *Dec 04 2011 - TPF declare war on FAN *Dec 04 2011 - NATO declare war on FAN *Dec 05 2011 - Team Rocket declares war on FARK *Dec 05 2011 - TLR declares war on Fark *Dec 05 2011 - TOP and NoR declare war on Fark *Dec 05 2011 - TIO declare war on Fark *Dec 05 2011 - Non Grata declares war on Fark *Dec 05 2011 - Olympus and BAPS declare war on Fark *Dec 08 2011 - GATO declares war on MHA *Dec 08 2011 - The Hooligans declare war on MHA *Dec 08 2011 - ODN declares war on MHA *Dec 08 2011 - TPE declares war on MHA *Dec 09 2011 - Mongols declares war on GO *Dec 09 2011 - NPO declares war on Sparta *Dec 09 2011 - TIO declares war on Sparta *Dec 09 2011 - OMFG declares war on Sparta *Dec 09 2011 - The Grämlins declare war on Sparta *Dec 09 2011 - Argent declares war on Sparta *Dec 09 2011 - Invicta declares war on Sparta *Dec 10 2011 - SoN declares war on Sparta *Dec 10 2011 - KDF declares war on Sparta *Dec 10 2011 - TPF declares war on Sparta *Dec 10 2011 - UE declares war on Sparta *Dec 10 2011 - AOD Brigade declares war on FAN *Dec 11 2011 - TFD declares war on MHA and KoN *Dec 12 2011 - ODN declares war on KoN *Dec 12 2011 - Umbrella declares war on KoN *Dec 12 2011 - NG, TLR and VE declares war on Apparatus See Also *25 Nov 2011 - Valhalla, Olympus, and NPO declare support for TOP and IRON